


Just This Once

by Sophie1223



Category: Naruto
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Broken Promises, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, Japanese, Leaving Home, Lies, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie1223/pseuds/Sophie1223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know if I can forgive you, for your sins. But just this once, I'll let you live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

_"Forget about me."_

  
Those were the last words he said to me, before he left.   
  
 _You said you loved me,_  
or did you not?   
I can't remember,   
I was lost in thought.  
  
I know he whispered something else. By now which had slipped my mind. The reasoning simple though. He had knocked me out. 

Uchiha Sasuke.

  
That was the only day I had let myself cry, show any signs of emotional pain. And yet, just a single tear was to be found.   
  
 _The day you left,_  
the day I cried.   
A single tear,   
for those times you lied.  
  
Incredible lies he had told me though, the things about Konoha, how it was his home. How he loved it so.

  
_"This place is my home. I could never leave it. I'll stay here forever, I promise."_  
  
That calm and somewhat nice boy I once knew doesn't exist anymore though. Whatever he had told me then was a lie. Everything.  
  
 _You said you'd stay,  
find power some other way.   
Instead you left,   
to that man you went. _  
  
Just leaving me here in the dust, an old acquaintance. A fragment of the past. Just to leave a saddened girl, who turned out to be nothing more.   
  
 _Just left me here,_  
to shed more tears.   
That never fall,   
just stay behind their wall.  
  
It's not like I was the only one though. The only one to show affection that is. Countless girls followed you everywhere. The people who would kill just to get you to reply to their comments, even for me it was hard to get you to open up. And you would only open up when we were young children.

After that day, you would never be happy again. Still cocky though. You could never lose that quality. Was I just one of those people trying to get your attention?   
Or was I something more...   
  
 _You made me feel the love that couldn't be returned,  
made me feel the hope that was always overturned.   
Feel the pain that always came,   
feel the regret that wouldn't go away._    
  
The quiet boy you used to be. Ignoring affection, yet still managing to gain attention. Not many at first, but they came all at once. One time of one day, but not the first or the last.   
  
 _You sat there lonely,  
until the day,   
when all the people,   
came flooding your way._  
  
Though you ignored everything they said, they imagined as if you were actually there. Listening to everything they had to say.   
  
 _From that day forth,  
you had them there.   
You were their god,  
you were their object of support._  
  
Though on those days I was there too, just standing in that sea of people some would consider a crowd. But I believe I was my own person in that crowd, just a small handful like me. I didn't consider you an obsession I considered you my idol, the person I looked up to. When the time came I couldn't be there to watch you, I hated every moment of it.   
  
  
  
Training was my job, an assassin was my title. Sending people to the grave was the thing that I did and was the only thing I could hold dear... it couldn't reject me like everything else. Though it wasn't my thing, I grew accustomed to it, something others wouldn't be able to understand.   
  
  
  
"Tsuki-chan." A soft voice interrupted my reminiscing. 

  
"Hai, okaa-san?" 

  
"Otou-sama has a new mission for you." 

  
"Hai, okaa-san. Arigatou." 

  
Jumping from the tall branch I was laying on, I swiftly landed on the ground in a crouching position. 

  
_'I wonder who I have to kill now...'_

  
My mother vanished, most likely going to report something somewhere, being the messenger-nin she was. Here I was pretty deep into the forest in Konoha. The large place I called my home was around a quarter mile away. 

  
I stood up straight sighing as a dark cloud found its way over to a spot in the distance. A sick feeling erupted in my stomach as I heard a rumble in the distance. The first thing wrong, it wasn't the season for rain, which meant that this was a bad thing. Number two, things like this always happened when something really bad was going to happen.

                                                   
Walking along the dirt pathway through the open forest wind blew as cherry blossoms fell, it was fall anyway. My long dirty blonde hair blew in the wind as my white coat ruffled in the breeze. My coat blew in the wind; it flew up revealing my tight red tube top and my tight black skirt, sending a chill to my midriff. The cool air on my stomach felt nice on a warm day like this one. 

  
Walking up to my household gates, I simply jumped over them, saving myself the trouble of having to deal with security information. My father's office was well hidden in the maze of a house. After I had finally gotten there I slowly and casually walked in as he demanded I sit, which I did. 

  
"Akamizu." My father called me by my assassin’s name. 

  
"Hai, otou-sama." 

  
"You are familiar with the boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, ne?" 

  
Uchiha Sasuke…

 

Those two words rang in my head as my eyes widened. 

  
' _No... Not him I can't kill him.'_

_"Sasuke-kun, why won't you play with us? You could be my partner!" The small 7 year old asked the young raven-head._

_  
"Hn." The small boy pouted._

_  
"Silly." The girl smiled walking away to go play with the others._

  
  
I looked down sadly as both happy and sad memories flooded into my head. All involving him. My father noticed my distress and took that as a 'yes'. 

  
"Well, you must assassinate him. It is an order from Konoha. An S-ranked mission, It's very necessary. Because of who he is with he could become dangerous in the future. Do you accept this mission?" 

  
When he asked  _"Do you accept this mission?"_  What he meant was  _"I suggest you get packing."_

  
I had no choice, I was raised to listen to all respected members of my family. I would have to be accepted or banished then killed by some other assassin in my family. That is what we are anyway, just a family of assassins. All specializing in an element that we are trained in from birth, mine being suiting. 

  
"When will I be leaving?" 

  
"Whenever you are ready. The sooner the better." 

__  
My body disappeared into a small puddle which soon dissolved into nothing. The puddle reappeared inside my large room then formed slowly into my body. I stalked over to the dresser and took in my appearance, I didn't look happy at all. Anyone could see pain and regret on my face. I could have stopped him, but I didn't. I let myself become a victim, a hopeless girl in love.  


**_~Two years ago, Konoha gates~_ **

__"I do too..." She whispered as the twelve year old boy gave a nice whack to the back of her neck and she fell. He didn't even bother to catch her. But when she did hit the ground he sat her up and placed her on a bench, just like the pink-haired kunoichi a few paces back from this scene._ _

__

 

**\- -Present- -**

I stopped looking at myself; it was too depressing to keep looking at my depressed state. Unfortunately though, I just had to look down and see a picture... when I was young, happy and in the academy, around seven years of age. I picked it up in its small black frame.

  
Me, when I was that age. I looked so happy. In that field of flowers and trees. A girl who always smiled and never had any pain to show. Sure, she had to train most of the time but soon grew accustomed to the situation and enjoyed all forms of it. She loved making others happy too. When I was that age I started liking Sasuke because I could never cheer him up. It was almost my mission to get him to smile. It somewhat still is. 

  
I scowled, placing the picture down. As it was placed on the dresser the frame cracked. I let out a silent gasp. 

Was this mission going to be bad for me? 

  
I wasn't that person. The happy girl didn't exist. Now I was just a person who listens to what she is told and is polite at the same time. When I'm around people of importance though, I smile. But it’s always fake. Maybe someone can make me smile again.  
  
 _The true person I am,_  
doesn't exist.   
I'm here now,   
and I've changed.  
  
Soon enough, I was packed and in the process of getting changed. I put on an under suit made of fishnet before slipping over a kimono-like v-neck top while getting on my spandex shorts. I finished it with tying on my hitai-ate around my upper right arm, slipping on some black fingerless gloves that reached below my elbows and putting on my ninja sandals. There was only one holster around my thigh which had a small amount of water in it and two food pills for emergencies. Nothing else.

  
I was ready.

  
_"Tsuki, I see you made it to chuunin level."_

  
Words rang in my head. 

  
_His_  words. 

_  
His_ tone... 

**  
**But now it was time to _assassinate_  him. I'm not even sure if I could do it myself. ****  


 

**~The gates of Konoha, two years ago~**

_"Sasuke-kun, why would you do this? Y-you promised me that you would stay in Konoha. It's your home. Orochimaru isn't your only choice for power. You know who I am. I'll be assigned to come after you someday, I-I don't want to..."_

_  
"I look forward to that day." The raven-head smirked._

**~Present - Out of the household~**

  
  
Just walking towards the gates of Konoha hurt. I had been avoiding it... to avoid the pain. I guess I knew it would happen someday. I managed to avoid it for just over two years though, that's an accomplishment. 

  
"Ne, isn't that the girl who's out to get the Uchiha boy?" 

  
"Yeah, Akamizu. Demo, why doesn't she have any weapons on her and only one holster?" 

  
"Baka, Akamizu. Meaning 'red water' because of her water jutsu. She has no kekei-genkai but has completely mastered the water element. She doesn't need weapons, she can perfectly craft any form of liquid into any shape or form. In the holster is nothing but an assortment of food pills and a small amount of water in case there's none nearby. She can quadruple that amount of water through jutsu and that's enough for her to complete a mission." 

  
Two men were whispering about me. Just loud enough for me to hear. Apparently my information wasn't discrete. 

  
Once at the gates, I didn't have to confirm any of my personal information, people knew me very well. I was extremely recognizable. I did look older than I was though, at only 15 I looked around 18-20. 

  
I never needed directions. Being a strict suiton user I could sense the target. The body is made up of over 75% liquid and depending on the signature I can track a person easily. Sasuke would be especially easy because I knew him in the past and his signature is locked in my mind. 

  
After a while of walking I felt his presence. He wasn't far away and no one was with him. 

  
_Ba dump_

  
As I got closer my stomach became heavier. 

  
_Ba dump_

  
My heart started to beat heavier in my chest. 

  
_Ba dump_

  
Was he going to be the same boy? Colder? More nice? 

  
I was here now. 

  
A small clearing with a large body of water. Was he an idiot? Committing suicide?   
Sasuke knew damn well what my jutsu was. Did he seriously want to die so badly? I thought his whole reason for leaving was not to die and kill his brother. 

  
_'Baka.'_

  
He was sitting on the water, meditating I suppose. I know it wouldn't be easy to kill him but I may as well attack first. Carefully and quietly moulding some water into a shuriken. I threw it making a handsign. 

"Kage shuriken." 

  
In seconds almost thirty water-crafted shuriken were flying at Sasuke's meditating form. Right as the weapons were going to hit Sasuke, his body vanished from sight as the shuriken collided with the water, automatically going back to their liquid form. 

  
I quickly got into stance awaiting his counter attack. 

  
_'He knows I'm here.'_

  
In a split second, I felt cold metal on my neck. It was Sasuke holding a kunai to my throat. 

  
"I see this day has finally come" Sasuke whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine but I remained calm. 

  
"Yes, it has." 

  
"Aren't you here to kill me?" 

  
"..." 

  
"Because, if you don't kill me... I'll kill  _you_. " 

  
"Then I guess I'll just kill you!" I yelled making a kunai so fast it was ice, literally. I shoved it into his arm. 

  
Sasuke flinched then grunted at the contact of the cold object. The kunai though, melted away at the warm contact of his skin leaving a small puddle of bloody water on the dirt we were standing on. Sasuke did manage to smirk though, he had his own tricks, a sword made of completely lightning. 

  
' _Raiton…_ ' 

  
I quickly dodged the slash of his sword making one of my own, water. In this case it was better because it could with-stand some blows then brakes, but when it does it’ll reform, Sasuke's most likely will as well but that doesn't matter, as long as I can stay safe in this situation. 

  
Exchanging attacks, and the clashing of two elements, mine was first to break, leaving me open for the time being. 

  
"Kuso." 

 

Within seconds, a kunai was at my throat.

  
"Got you." 

  
"The opposite." I whispered into his ear with the bottom part of my sword to his throat. 

  
I could sense the fact that this was a clone because there was no water in it. Kneeing the clone in its spine, it poofed into a white smoke cloud. 

  
"Hn." Sasuke grunted as I, once again got him in his arm. 

  
Being as I could sense the water in people's bodies, it was almost like being able to see as the Sharingan could. I could see his movements, he could see mine. I spit up some blood as the katana Sasuke wielded was dragged across my stomach. 

  
"Guh..." 

  
Sasuke took this as an opportunity and stabbed me once again in my arm. 

  
"Iie..." I muttered swinging my katana around as it collided with his chest. 

  
Sasuke again grunted in pain grabbing me by my stomach.

  
"You're not hurt are you?" He whispered, his cheek brushing against mine. I couldn't tell, he was either smirking or smiling... I hope he was smiling, that's what I wanted to see.

  
"Possibly." I flipped him around, holding my kunai to his neck. I held his bloody body with my left arm and held the kunai to his throat. 

  
_'He's not even struggling... is he awaiting the end? I can't do this.'_

  
I leaned my chin on his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. I did. He ended up making me smile after all. I lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll let you live." I whispered vanishing into a display of mist-like water particles.   
  
 _I don't know if I can forgive you,_  
for your sins.   
But just this once,   
I'll let you live.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2009. but have edited it a bit. :) Can also be found on my account on DA.
> 
>  
> 
> **Okaa-san** : Mother
> 
> **Arigatou** : Thank you
> 
> **Hai** : Yes
> 
> **Otou-sama** : Father
> 
> **Kunoichi** : Female Ninja Warrior
> 
> **Demo** : But
> 
> **Baka** : Idiot
> 
> **Kuso** : Fuck
> 
> **Iia** : No


End file.
